fragilefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Nicholls
Amy Nicholls is the female protagonist in the Fragile. She is portrayed by Calista Flockhart. Amy Nicholls is designated as a night nurse in Mercy Falls, in the Isle of Wight. Unknown to her conscious, a series of horror events unfold at the hospital, slated for abandonment, forcing Amy to dive into the deep and spine chilling truth buried in the hospital. Amy Nicholls strive to convey the truth to the rest in the skeptic of manners. Calista Flockhart's acting in the movie was critically praised. Background Amy Nichollas is of American descent, having worked in England as a professional nurse. Sometime in the past, Amy is held responsible, accidentally, for the death of a child patient, leaving her caught in depression and life long regret. The event somehow razed her spirit of nursing and tangled in a web of despondency. Amy is then appointed by Dr. Folder as a night nurse in an antediluvian hospital in the state of its' closure. Amy once revealed to Maggie that she was deprived of parents, either being an orphan or lost her parents in the past. Mercy Falls Drive to the Hospital Post her appointment, she traveled her way to the Isle of Wight and was then received by Roy, the caretaker, during the long drive to the north of the island, Amy was apprised of the recent events that were provoked by the train crash. However, Amy was still in a state of pandemonium, finding it hard to pretend to be normal. She was also informed that Dr. Folder, the nursing officer, employed her. Maggie The Special Girl On reaching the hospital, Amy was introduced to Folder, notifying Amy's duties, the current state of the hospital, and eventually the abandonment of the second floor, to Amy's surprise and suspicion. Amy then met Helen Perez, the morning nurse, who brought her in contact with the children in the playroom and the dormitory. Amy caught her eyes on a peculiar little girl, playing with the blocks, referring the children as sick, this eventuated an eccentric affinity in Amy for Maggie, both of them being orphans. First Night of Horror Amy's first night shift was lived with horror and minor revelations, at first being the story of the mechanical girl, that was conveyed by Maggie in the dormitory, developing a sense of fear in Amy. Amy then headed towards the hallways to patrol the rooms, when she found out a shadow drifting in the playroom with the blocks scattered around, the blocks read the words mine, this was suddenly followed by a scream and breaking of a glass cup, that left Amy and the rest of the kids shattered. All in fear, Amy sprinted to Matt in the ground floor, who solaced her that the voice could've been the pipes as the hospital has been in a wrecked state for years. The Elevator Saga Spending a night in horror and perplexity, Amy woke up to the sight of Roy, who convinced her that the urban legend of the mechanical girl was based upon rumors and bear no truth. Amy then met Dr. Robert Kerry and escorted Simon (who was departing in the helicopter) to the hospital grounds but fate locked horns when the duo were stuck in the elevator, which was making it's way to the abandoned second floor, to Amy's growing fear, Simon continued that the mechanical girl won't let help get away, the elevator stayed on the second floor for a span of seconds and fell to the ground floor instantly, during their untimely stay, Amy slightly opened the elevator door to view the second floor, which was all olden and in a poor state, fortunately, both were recovered with no injuries and Simon was escorted to London but the incidence itself, convinced Amy that the series of events in the hospital is no mere coincidence. The Room Scare The elevator shock did leave Amy to think about the bizarre events but she was inclined towards pretending that the entire scenario was a coincidence, this was followed by a minor conversation with Maggie in the room with Amy brushing off the legend and advising Maggie to forget it, unfortunately, this was followed by a strange entity, breathing high under a sheet, when Amy exposed the sheet, none was under it but was rather followed by a scream again which woke up the entire dormitory with Dr. Kerry Robert drifting to the dormitory, later that night, Kerry Robert solaced Amy that she's overprotecting the kids due to her past mistakes and has to let off it along with the obsession and belief in the mechanical girl but all rational theories were rather dismissed as Amy herself witnessed the supernatural entity beneath the sheet and wanted to uncover the culprit behind the abnormal events. Susan's Death Keeping in view the series of events, Amy decided to drive down to Susan's house to discuss with her, about the paranormal activities in the hospital. To Amy's shock, Father Tom, informed that Susan has passed away but did apprise her of her anxiety prior to her death and the fact that she wanted to look into an help of another kind instead of sharing it flagrantly, Amy then informed others at the hospital about the demise and engaged in a minor argument with Dr. Folder regarding the eerie events and Susan's death but was entirely dismissed by Dr. Folder, however, this didn't daunt Amy's struggle as she was determined to explore the truth out. Help of Another Kind Upon hearing the words help of another kind, Father Tom apprised Amy of the the psychics that were often visited by Susan. The psychic informed Amy about the existence of the other world (hereafter) and the plausibility of people sighting the other world or spirits from the other world re-entering the the world of the alive. The psychics notified Amy that something from the other world, indeed dwells and exists in the hospital for unknown reasons, the reason could possibly be the love of the spirits for the things they lived for. Amy headed back to the hospital, only to find Maggie hit by another cystic fibrosis. The Documents Post having a brief conversation with the psychics, Amy was now determined that a spirit from the other world does exist in the hospital, for the reason, she sought Roy's help to get notified of the documents of the past children, claiming to have sighted and befriended the mechanical girl. The duo then headed to the confidential file room, Amy got to know about two specific patients from the 70s and 80s, namely Marvin Jones and Evelyn Thomas, to their shock, both of them were deceased post befriending the mechanical girl, Amy stopped the search and termed it as useless, since every child claiming to have seen the mechanical girl, met their untimely demise, along with Amy, Roy also became a bit anxious regarding the events. Roy's Death Soon after exploring the documents, Roy while cleaning the playroom, touched the blocks who re-arranged themselves to form the words Don't Touch, followed by the appearance of the mechanical girl who killed Roy by fracturing his bones and pushed him off the window to meet his untimely demise. Unlike Amy, the entire staff wanted to brush off the incident, mostly due to fear and belief. Roy's death escalated Amy to bring a sprinted end to this saga. The Second Floor Roy's Death gave birth to a uproar and fear in the hospital, which lead Amy to get to know about a secret passage to the 2nd floor, from Maggie, to further uncover things. Leaving Maggie behind, Amy went on to explore the 2nd floor, equipped with fear but determination, she found out a film reel and a vintage photograph of a nurse along with a girl on a wheel chair, exactly giving the impression of a mechanical girl along with the text on the rear of the photograph Charlotte and Mandy 1959, this discovery was then followed by the appearance of the mechanical girl right before Amy, however, Maggie out of nowhere, grabbed Amy's arm and the two sneaked off to the dormitory. The Film Reel Amy equipped with the film reel and photograph headed to Kerry Robert, both of them inspect the documents and struggle to find out Charlotte in the documents, however, nothing is found. Amy and Robert then view the film reel on the projector and get to know about the bizarre events that took place in the hospital, 40 years ago, Amy then informs Helen and Matt to prepare for evacuation. The Evacuation During the evacuation, Amy drives down To Folder's house and notifies her of the events, who then calls St. James Hospital for immediate evacuation. Folder then apprises Amy of the background story and the incident that took place in 1959, to Amy's surprise, the ghost turns out to be the late nurse, Charlotte Rivers, who murdered Mandy and committed suicide in the lift shaft. Charlotte then causes a havoc inside the hospital to prevent the evacuation, fracturing children' bones, however, this is stopped when Maggie heads to the 2nd floor to find her Mr. Sleepy, Amy sprints to the 2nd floor to rescue Maggie, the duo confront Charlotte and somehow manage to escape but the collapsing of the building caused fatal injuries eventually killing Maggie, Amy then carries Maggie' body to the entrance but collapses due to severe injuries, prior losing her conscious, Amy spoke that her death is near, however, she lost her pulse for a span of minutes while Robert tried to recover her pulse via electric shocks, Robert and the rest acknowledge Amy's death, however, she is then kissed by the spirit of Maggie, of what she describes as a love kiss and recovers her pulse to everyone's surprise. She then wakes up in St. James Hospital accompanied by Robert and the psychics. In the end, the spirit of Maggie is seen sitting beside Amy while the Ailing Patient glares at them. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Night Nurses Category:Nurses Category:Females Category:Fragile Category:Mercy Falls' Staff